Red Pearls
by Uten Naraba
Summary: It is the Year of Mating in Demon World, the year that comes only every 200 years to those who wish to woo another demon they admire. Hiei is sure that the one he wants will accept his advances.


***Disclaimer* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
><strong>

Hiei walked up the wooded path to Genkai's compound. Usually, his normal speed flitted him from tree to tree out of sight of the casual observer. But he had already fallen from one tree today, and he had no desire to fall again. The memory of the dream that had shaken him awake and into the mercy of gravity made him frown. He walked faster.

"_Hiei…" A certain spirit detective looked on at him as he stared stonily back, holding his breathe. "I…want to ask you something." A cynical 'Hn' was the only reply. Hiei couldn't take his eyes off of Yusuke. He didn't dare to move._

"_You know how it's the year of mating in Demon World, right? Kurama told me about it, and it did explain a lot of things that have been happening recently…." Hiei had known and had noticed the detective's slow adherence to the whims of his demon ancestry. Every demon within a thousand light years of Demon World could sense the low beating pulse of pheromonal spirit energy floating through the realm. The year of mating only came once in 200 years and any demon interested in procreating was given the chance. _

"_Well anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in helping me?" The detectives eyes were wide and his hands were absently rubbing his neck but Hiei could sense his inner turmoil. If anything, it added to the appeal of the boy's already enticing scent. _

"_Well, I have to admit I am surprised. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with some more enticing little thing" He sneered back at him, but in his chest he hoped it was an idle threat. The detective had chosen him. Had told him to his face. The start of a great pleasure starting in his chest and he couldn't help the sudden urge to grin. _

"_Nah, I think you're more my type. What would I do without that great sense of humor?" Always one to rise to the challenge, Yusuke's quip only widened Hiei's smile. He couldn't remember the last time he had experienced such a warmth in his heart. It had been so long…._

A snap in the trail ahead had Hiei out of his reverie in an instant. His eyesight was excellent and far ahead he caught a glimpse of red and relaxed. It was only the fox.

Kurama tread carefully towards Hiei. It was not wise to surprise a demon in the year of mating because often tempers ran hot in an instant and pheromones could drive even the most calm to fight. Once he saw the demon take notice of his presence he quickened his step.

When he was within speaking distance Kurama greeted his old friend with a smile. It had been awhile since their paths had crossed. He could only guess the reason for Hiei's return to Genkai's temple and he bet it had little to do with the fact that Kuwabara and his sister Yukina had taken up residence there

"Fox."

"Hiei. I can only guess what brings you here." It was a secret only to Yusuke it seemed that Hiei had been attempting to win his favor all year. Kurama had attempted to explain to Yusuke the significance of the Year of Mating and what might happen when word got out that he was interested in choosing a mate. There had indeed been several suitors that sought out the detective and tried to win him over with displays of strength and power. But Yusuke had just brushed them off, seemingly totally and completely uninterested in their advances.

Hiei had several times come to Yusuke's aid in fights and always Yusuke had been apreciative. But Hiei's cool exterior belied little else other than a friendly companionship when around the boy. Kurama had attempted to convince him to be more forward but the demon had refused. Kurama knew that Hiei had little luck in matters of the heart, but maybe this year would be different.

"I am here because of a dream. A premonition if you would." Kurama cocked an eyebrow at that. It was unlike Hiei to dream and take much stock in them at that . His curious look seemed to make the fire demon slightly uncomfortable.

"About Yusuke?" He guessed. From the heated glare he knew that not only was he right but that he should be careful pursuing the topic. He could smell Hiei's heightened pheromone count and knew that maybe he might not be acting out of his usual cold logic.

"What do you think Fox? Do you think I sit up at night and count sheep or do whatever you silly humans do when you can't sleep? Now if you would excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to than idle chatter." And with that. he brushed past Kurama and headed on to the temple. But he didn't reach it before he ran into someone else…

Yusuke Urameshi was not hard to look at. Hiei's eyes traced every muscle in a blur of a look, so fast that even the subject of his gaze would never guess he was even doing it. The boy of 20 years was walking his way in a casual manner that suggested no intent course. It was perhaps fate that had put the fire youkai in his path. His chest was getting tighter as he resisted the urge to take huge gulping breaths of the delicious scent that was the boy's.

Yusuke was out for a stroll. He'd had really, really weird dreams and he needed to clear his head. _Damn dreams, making his brain hurt._ The first had been of Kurama. They'ed been out to dinner and the candle light had lit the fox demons green eyes just perfectly. There had been a weird, romantic vibe to the whole dream. The second had been of Jin, the wind demon who had taken up residence in a nearby mountaintop. The guy was cool, but did he like him _like that?_ Yusuke just shook his head. Why was every demon this side of the universe convinced that he gay? He rubbed his forehead and walked faster. With his eyes shut he almost walked smack into a small hard body. He stumbled in order to not knock the demon over and backtracked a step. A quick glance told him it was a friendly face.

"Hey Hiei, what brings you around these parts? Long time no see." The fire demon didn't even look annoyed that he had almost knocked him down due to his own clumsiness. _Must be my lucky day. _In fact, the demon looked a little….uncomfortable. Not quite in pain, but definitely not upholding the usual façade of cold indifference. He gave the short fire demon a quick once over to asses that fact and didn't see any injuries. He decided to forget about it since the demon would probably sooner kill him with this sword than admit to what was wrong. Probably not uncomfortable enough for a good fight….

That was it! He'd challenge Hiei to a fight and that would probably help him clear his head of all of the nonsense floating around in it. He grinned suddenly at the thought.

Hiei waited to see what kind of thought process the spirit detective was working through. Then as if a light came on in the dim witted boy's head, a dazzling smile came over his face. Hiei almost couldn't breathe in anticipation. His dream was playing over and over in his mind and so far, it was happening just as planned.

"Hiei…I want to ask you something."

"Hn." He couldn't move. Could barely inflate his lungs with life giving air.

"You know how it's the year of mating in Demon World, right? Kurama told me about it and it did explain a lot of things that have been happening recently…"

Hiei's body began to quiver and he tried desperately to hide it. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst. He knew that the detective could be dense but even he must have noticed his repeated attempts to woo him. He knew that the detective valued him as a friend and knew that he would be loyal through all the trials they went through. Being in his inner circle already put him far and above all of the fools that had come to him over the course of the year. His chances were excellent. And now fate was realizing his deepest desire.

"Well anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in helping me?" At this Hiei grinned. Helping was not the right word.

"Well, I have to admit I am surprised. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with some more enticing little thing?" He sneered back in his usual deferential tone. He knew it never really affected the boy, and only served to push him in the opposite direction.

"Nah, I think you're just my type. What would I do without that great sense of humor? I could use a good fist fight. See ya in the training arena in 5?" Hiei's blood pounded in his ears, victory already celebrated when the last few words caught up to him. That was where the dream had ended, waking him to a view of falling earth. Instantly his guard was up and he stared at the detective who was still waiting for a reply.

"For what?" At this, Yusuke blinked. He had been pretty sure that they'd been on the same page. Hiei was one of the brightest of all of them on any given day. He wasn't really sure what Hiei had thought he'd meant. Several times the two had sparred in the training arena at Genkai's temple.

"What do mean for what? To fight of course! Got a lot on my mind and I could use a good kick in the head to get rid of it. So are you down or not?"

Hiei could feel the blood drain out his face and settle somewhere around his belt line.

_The dream…It was all just a dream…..meant nothing…..what did he think I meant…..how could he not know….so sure…_

A heavy fog seemed to settle over his head and he nodded absentmindedly. He could sense Yusuke looking at him oddly and he snapped.

"What are you looking at? Don't think I'm up to the challenge?" He feigned interest in the fight, attempting to regain his footing on this reality. The boy visibly relaxed at that and turned on his heel and started towards the arena.

"I'm not the one acting weird shorty. See ya in 5". He shouted over his shoulder. Hiei just nodded and as soon as the detective was out of sight he dropped to his knees.

_How could he be so wrong? How could the detective have ignored his advances, so carefully crafted and ensured to succeed at winning him over? The dream…had been just a dream._

The force of reality weighed down on him and he wasn't sure he had the strength to stand again. This blow had been the hardest he had suffered in a long time.

Kurama had been watching from within the forest and held his hand over his mouth . He didn't know what he could say to the fire demon but he was sure he hadn't seen him this defeated in as long as he known him.

He jumped down and ran to him.

"Hiei!" He couldn't keep the shock out of his voice, confirming his position as onlooker to the scene. Hiei didn't glance up and instead his head dropped to his chest. Kurama moved to touch him and the fire demon fleeted away, into the woods, and was gone in an instant. The sound waves of his reply hit him long after his eyes confirmed that he was no longer there.

" Don't fox. It doesn't matter anyway."

He stared at the place that he had been and noticed something in the dust. It glinted in the sunlight and he bent to examine it closer.

A red Hiruseki stone, pure and valuable as the ones Yukina cried for Tarukene in his evil compound had been. It lay there, as lonely as the one who had shed it in its singularity, out of sadness and frustration. Kurama stared at it, then picked it up and pocketed it. He started towards the training arena, where no doubt Yusuke was warming up. There were no words that would accompany the small gift to the detective. Words had not served Hiei as only tears could.

**End**


End file.
